Desde el infierno
by Naoko Yoshira
Summary: Hay cosas buenas, malas y terribles. Una cosa buena podría ser el nacimiento de una nueva vida. Una cosa mala puede ser la perdida de un ser querido. Y una cosa terrible seria que los demonios vinieran a la tierra, sí, eso seria terrible.
1. Scroll 0

Sr. Disclaimer: Naruto no es, no fue, ni será propiedad de la señorita Pame-Chan xP, ella solo usa los personajes para fantasear un rato y escribirlo, espera que la comprendan y disfruten de sus magnificas, e increíblemente extrañas y anormales, ocurrencias…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fuego.

Llamas danzando ardientes en cada rincón del enorme lugar.

Quien entre será atacado por el miedo. Su alma será corrompida, incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Porque en el infierno sólo existe el mal, no hay espacio ni para la paz ni el amor, sólo para el mal y el odio.

Nadie quiere ir al infierno.

Los que están atrapados con los dominios del mal, anhelan salir, caminar por la tierra para luego saltar al cielo e ir al paraíso. No pueden. Están atrapados en las danzantes llamas del averno.

Y, como en cada lugar, el infierno tiene un líder y personas, si es que así se les puede llamar, de rangos mayores. Los señores de las tinieblas.

—Mi señor —dice un "hombre". Su piel es oscura en demasía y viste con harapos rojizos. Se dirige a una persona que está sentado frente a él—, ¿cuál es la orden?

—Ya lo sabes, Kumo —le contesta. Su voz es áspera y fría y recuerda levemente al susurro que emiten las serpientes —. Pero, aún así, te la volveré a decir: Quiero que tomes a… —hace una pausa para pensar en la cantidad correcta que necesita— dos, no, tres de mis más fuertes subordinados y los dejes salir.

—P-pero mi señor —titubea Kumo, es claro que le tiene miedo—, es imposible salir del infierno, y usted es consiente de ello.

—Yo lo sé, y también se que tú eres lo suficientemente capaz como para idear la manera de sacarlos —definitivamente, él tiene poder de convencimiento—. Haz todo lo que sea necesario; mata, tortura, amenaza, soborna, golpea… Sabes que cuando digo que hagas todo, me refiero a todo.

—Está bien, haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mis manos…

—Tú harás todo lo que esté al alcance de tus manos y más —lo corta—. No soportaré la incompetencia en esta misión.

Un par de ojos dorados resplandecen entre las llamas y el oscuro humo, tienen un maligno brillo. Kumo tiembla.

—S-Sí — acepta. Su tartamudeo hace evidente que le teme a su señor y que por ello hará lo que sea necesario para cumplir su orden—. No se preocupe, mi señor, su orden será cumplida con prontitud.

—Eso espero, si no… tú sabes que es lo que soy capaz de hacer —Kumo contempla como su señor pasa su lengua, tan o mas larga que una serpiente, por sus labios. Ese es uno de sus gestos más característicos.

—Claro que lo sé, Lord Orochimaru —el ser de piel oscura se retira y Orochimaru sonríe con malicia.

Se levanta de su asiento esculpido de piedra negra que libera un extraño vapor oscuro. Camina hacia delante, por el sendero cuyo piso pareciera estar totalmente hecho de antiguos y quebradizos huesos que crujen bajo el peso de sus pisadas.

Está satisfecho, sabe que su fiel sirviente, Kumo, va a hacer lo que él le dijo que hiciera. Le teme demasiado como para no hacerlo. Ríe ante su próxima victoria. Ahora nadie podrá con su venganza, después de todo, nadie sabrá que fue él.

Por fin los culpables de su muerte pagarían, y muy caro.

La aldea de Konoha tendría, pronto, unos curiosos y malignos visitantes. Salidos directamente desde el infierno con el único propósito de destruir la aldea. Konohagakure no Sato estaría es serios problemas.

Orochimaru rió una vez más.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esto es para que vean lo que hace ver fotos que dicen: Bienvenido al infierno… Y, ademas, estar viendo trailes de Diablo xD.

Mil gracias a mi Sensei gramatical: Usa-sensei. You are cool, sensei :H

Esto es una de las cosas mas largas que he escrito xD… y de hecho, creo que sera la mas larga porque es mas de un cap O,o

¿Qué me dan? Pueden ser flores, peticiones de matrimonio, joyas, patadas voladoras, platanazos, surikanzasos… Etc…

_-Chan xP Fuera.-_


	2. Scroll I

_**Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su creador; Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ola polar**

Se frotó las manos enguantadas para entrar en calor. Uchiha Sasuke no podía entender como hacia tanto frío en pleno verano. Podría incluso estar nevando. Se levantó de la banca en donde estaba sentado y empezó a caminar.

Metió una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta negra y sacó una bufanda doblada en muchas partes, la desdobló y la acomodó alrededor de su cuello. Maldijo internamente; tan abrigado que estaba y aún sentía frío.

Tomó dirección al Ichikaru Ramen, allí el dobe de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi debían estar esperándolo… o, probablemente, solo estarían sus compañeros y no su sensei.

Divisó el puesto de comida a la distancia, apuró el paso.

Al entrar, vio lo que esperaba; Naruto atragantándose con ramen y Sakura regañándolo. Ni rastro de su sensei, como lo había pensado.

—Hola, Sasuke-Teme — saludó Naruto, para luego volver a atacar el tazón de ramen que estaba frente a él.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — dijo la muchacha de pelo rosa, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Naruto.

—Hola — contestó secamente. Se sentó en el banquito que estaba más cercano a él, quedando así junto a su compañera de equipo. Pidió un tazón ramen.

Pasaron los minutos hablando sobre cosas banales, bueno, realmente, solo Sakura y Naruto hablaban, Sasuke sólo asentía con la cabeza o contestaba con monosílabos.

— ¡Yo! — exclamó Kakashi, apareciendo de repente. Venía bastante abrigado.

Los tres le respondieron a su saludo.

**000**

—Así que… esta es mi presa — dijo para si misma una bella mujer, su piel era demasiado pálida, tenia largo cabello azulado y unos ojos de un celeste tan claro que llegaba a ser espectral —. Se ve… interesante, sí, aunque dudo que sea un reto.

Salto de la copa del árbol en donde estaba, su larga y delgada capa ondeo con la caída. Su ropa – un pantalón hasta la rodilla y una blusa simple- era claramente demasiado delgada para el frío que hacía, pero ella parecía ir como si nada le pasara, como si no sintiese el frío que a los demás humanos les calaba los huesos.

Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar a un lugar con bastantes árboles, no había nadie a la vista de la mujer, así que decidió que era el sitio perfecto para lo que haría.

—Es la hora de la diversión —murmuró para sí. Elevó sus manos al nublado cielo y cerró los ojos, comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a sí misma.

Pequeñas pelusas blancas cayeron sobre su nariz. Estaba nevando.

Siguió con su danza, cada tres vueltas daba un pequeño salto y reía de vez en cuando. Sabía que con la nieve que estaba creando perjudicaría a muchos humanos, y ese era el motivo de su diversión.

Empezó a tararear una canción, parecía una de esas canciones que les cantan a los niños para dormir. Pero las apariencias engañan, esa melodía no era para nada tan inofensiva como lo era una nana.

La nieve calló con más fuerza. El viento comenzó a soplar violentamente. Los árboles se tiñeron de blanco.

Dejó de bailar, se sentó en una roca sobresaliente –que estaba completamente teñida de blanco- y rió. Su diversión era tanta que algunas lagrimillas se le escaparon de los ojos debido a su histérica risa.

Hace mucho que no se divertía tanto… después de todo, en el infierno no pueden causarse tempestades heladas como las que podía hacer en la Tierra.

**000 **

—Sensei… — dijo Naruto, mientras picaba con su dedo a Kakashi, quien leía felizmente su libro de siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

—Acaso... ¿Esta nevando? — Kakashi despego la vista de su libro para mirar hacia afuera. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver la nieve caer a montones.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, Kakashi? — preguntó Sasuke, levemente sorprendido pero mostrando su actitud de siempre — Digo, estamos en verano.

—Si fuese lluvia, sería un poco mas comprensible, pero ¿nieve? Eso sí es raro — opinó Sakura, preguntándose internamente como era posible este hecho.

Sorprendidos, pagaron la cuenta y salieron a ver mejor. Apenas pusieron un pie afuera, el viento los azotó con fuerza. Hace mucho que no había una tormenta así en Konoha.

—Será mejor que cada uno se valla a casa — ordenó el de cabello plateado. Aunque su tono era relajado, dejaba en claro que debían hacerlo.

Sakura y Naruto asintieron y se retiraron. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, un día menos de entrenamiento significaba otro día mas sin matar a su hermano. Aunque debía aceptarlo, el clima realmente no dejaría entrenar. Imitó la acción de sus compañeros.

**000**

Los días pasaban y el clima parecía empeorar más y más. Apenas si se podía salir de casa para las compras, y el viento y la nieve lo dificultaban en demasía, además de hacerlo una tarea para nada agradable.

Tsunade estaba bastante enojada por la situación, eran pocas las personas que iban a solicitar misiones, y eso significaba una pérdida no muy pequeña para la aldea.

Cierto día, cuando el clima estaba, solo un poco, mas tranquilo, se vio una figura acercándose a la entrada de Konoha. Podía apreciarse que llevaba, como mínimo, tres abrigos encima, y arrastraba una enorme mochila, lo que hacía que su silueta se viese bastante grande. Llevaba un enorme gorro amarillo en la cabeza junto a unas enormes gafas que apenas si se veían y unas botas que se hundían en la nieve con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar a las enormes puertas, los guardias estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de entrar en calor que casi no prestaron atención al solitario viajero. Y cuando se voltearon a ver, no vieron nada más allá de unos pocos metros.

El caminante se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage y pidió hablar con ella. Claramente pusieron algunos problemas, pero luego la misma Godaime apareció y dijo que si podría hablar con él. Tsunade se encaminó a su oficina y el extraño la siguió. Al llegar, ella se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio y él se mantuvo de pie.

Tsunade le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que hablara.

—Yo sé el motivo por el cual es clima esta así — dijo, hiendo directamente al punto. Su voz era claramente la de un hombre, incluso, tal vez, un adolescente.

La Godaime se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión, se acomodó mejor en su silla.

—Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, pero antes, ¿te importaría dejarme ver tu cara? — preguntó, demandante.

El extraño negó con un gesto de manos. Tsunade tuvo que controlarse para no insultarlo y/o golpearlo allí mismo, era demasiado importante como para hacerlo. Se levantó, subió la calefacción a la oficina y volvió a su asiento.

—Ahora ¿Te importaría mostrarme tu cara? — Arrastró cada palabra. El extraño asintió, más por miedo a la mujer que tenía en frente que por la subida de temperatura.

Se quitó su gorro amarillo, dejando ver así su cabello castaño claro. Dejó la mochila a su derecha y luego se despojó de sus abrigos que, efectivamente, eran tres; esto provocó que su figura empequeñeciera de sobre manera, dejando solo a un joven de no mas de veinte años, de no mas de ciento sesenta centímetros de altura y un físico para nada trabajado. Y, por ultimo, se quitó las enormes gafas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos marrones. El muchacho, a simple vista, era un enclenque.

—Bien, ahora dime tu nombre, de donde vienes, a que vienes y luego explícame la razón del clima — exigió Tsunade.

—Me llamo Sekko Yowai. Vengo desde un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano que esta mas allá de las montañas y…

—No tengo todo el día — le cortó.

—Esta bien — _"y yo que quería parecer interesante"_ —. Vengo de un templo llamado Seirei Akuryo. Me enviaron a informarle de la situación en la que se encuentra Konoha. Y el motivo del clima es…

—Seirei Akuryo — murmuró para sí misma — ¿El templo espiritista?

—Sí, bueno, ahora le explico lo del clima. Un demonio esta aquí.

— ¿Un demonio? Claro, y yo tengo paciencia con Naruto.

—Esto es serio, señora — Tsunade le envió una mirada asesina. Yowai sintió miedo —. D-Digo s-seño-rita.

— ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer eso del demonio?

—Yo… tengo pruebas — dijo para luego meter la mano a uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y sacar una tabla de color blanco con una ampolleta pequeña puesta en su centro.

—Y eso es…

—Esto — Señaló la tablilla — indica la presencia de demonios.

—Creo que si la indicara, esa ampolleta debería estar encendía, parpadeando, haciendo ruido o algo así.

—Se equivoca, señorita. Cuando la luz parpadea y emite un pitido quiere decir que no hay nada, pero cuando esta apagada indica que sí hay un demonio.

—Supongamos que te creo — Cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio —. ¿Qué podrías hacer al respecto?

—Ciertamente, yo, nada — admitió, derrotado y bajando la cabeza. Tsunade levanto una ceja —. Pero… usted tiene a ninjas bajo su mando, si yo les digo como, podrían vencer al demonio.

— ¿Y como se vence?

—Ni idea.

"_Cálmate, Tsunade, espera a que termine de hablar" _Pensó la Godaime.

—Y sí no sabes… ¿Cómo vas a ayudar?

—Si sus ninjas me acompañan, podría identificar al demonio y buscar como acabar con el.

— ¿Y donde vas a buscar?

— En esto — Abrió su mochila y sacó, con bastante dificultad, un enorme libro que a simple vista parecía antiguo. Lo dejó sobre que el escritorio de la Hokage —. Aquí — Señaló el libro — aparecen casi todos los demonios que existen, si logro identificar al que esta ocasionando esta ola polar, podré buscar aquí y encontrar la forma de acabarlo… aunque, claro, yo sólo podré decir como exterminarlo, no luchare ni nada de eso.

Tsunade no necesitó preguntar el porque él no pelearía.

—Supongo que podría considerarlo…

Ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que ese enclenque decía la verdad y, quizás, le permitiese ayudar a hacer que Konoha fue un lugar libre de demonios y otras cosas extrañas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esperen el Apocalipsis, ¡Esto es lo más largo que he escrito! *Salta como demente*

Espero que les aya gustado, quiero matar al demonio xD… pero ya vendrá la muerte de la tipa jujuju *v*

Gracias a Usa por su opinión y sus notitas, Sensei *.*

Dejen sus comentarios ;)


	3. Scroll II

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Atracción **

—Lord Orochimaru — llamó Kumo. Miró a su señor, quien estaba sentado en su extraño trono.

—¿Qué?

—Ella está en Konoha — anunció —.Quizás terminé el trabajo y los demás no tengan que hacer nada.

—No te confíes, Kumo. Los ninjas de Konoha no deben ser subestimados — admitió Orochimaru, muy a su pesar.

—Pero usted no debería subestimar el poder de esa niña loca.

—¿Acaso estas cuestionándome, Kumo?

—N-No, yo so-sólo decía.

—Bien— aceptó —.Y si ella falla ¿Quién sería el siguiente en ir a la aldea? — preguntó Orochimaru, pensando en algún candidato para ese encargo.

—Realmente, no lo sé —Sintió la dura mirada de su señor —. U-usted sabe q-que a ellos les gusta ordenarse a s-su manera, señor. — agregó, antes de que Orochimaru pudiese decirle algo.

**000**

—Estupido frío — maldijo Naruto, quien caminaba junto a su equipo, se dirigían al despacho de la Hokage —, estupida nieve — Sí, a él le gustaba la nieve, pero eso ya era demasiado —, estupido cli…

—Ya cállate, Naruto — reprendió Sakura, cansada de escuchar las maldiciones que el rubio lanzaba en contra del clima.

Iban caminando lo más rápido que podían, aunque considerando que a cada paso que daban sus pies se hundían en la nieve, iban bastante lento. Eso los hacía enojar.

La Hokage los había mandado a llamar a ellos y a otros equipos a su despacho, diciendo que era algo de vital importancia para la aldea. No profundizó más, solo dijo que fuesen y que no demoraran, cosa que ellos sí estaban haciendo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, esperando que milagrosamente la nieve se derritiese para no morir de frío y ponerse una ropa más cómoda. A pesar de sus silenciosas plegarias, la nieve siguió en su lugar y, para empeorar las cosas, comenzó a nevar.

Los tres maldijeron al clima.

**000**

En el despacho de la Hokage, se encontraban Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. Tsunade los había mandado a llamar ya que tenía algo importante que decirles, aunque, ella aun no estaba en la oficina y aún faltaban tres personas por llegar.

—Está nevando… otra vez — murmuró Tenten, quien, sentada en uno de los asientos que habían en la oficina de la Hokage, se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de entrar en calor.

—L-La nieve m-me parece lin-linda — tartamudeó Hinata, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Tenten y, al igual que ella, se abrazaba para entrar en calor.

—Sí, es linda, pero esto ya es demasiado, apenas si se puede caminar — replicó la de ojos cafes. Hinata asintió tímidamente.

En el otro extremo del cuarto, Neji estaba aparentando que el frío no le afectaba demasiado, pero por dentro estaba congelándose. A unos metros de él, Lee estaba murmurando algo sobre "la llama de la juventud", pero lo decía tan despacio que apenas si se escuchaba. Más allá, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, y Shino estaba sentado tranquilamente.

La puerta se abrió y todos se giraron a ver quién era. Era Tsunade y otra persona a la que no reconocieron, la Godaime fue a sentarse tras su escritorio y el desconocido se quedó en la puerta.

—Pasa — dijo la sannin, la persona la obedeció y fue a situarse junto a ella —. Bueno, ahora que están todos, les presento a…

—F-Falta Na-Naruto-kun — cortó Hinata. Todas las miradas del cuarto se posaron en ella, lo que provocó que su rostro se tornara excesivamente rojo. Bajó la cabeza, apenada, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Es cierto — apoyó Tenten, conocía un poco a la Hyuuga y sabía que odiaba que todos la mirasen —. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke aún no llegan.

Tsunade gruñó por lo bajo. No presentaría al niño-espiritista hasta que todos a los que había llamado estuviesen presentes. Deberían esperar.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente y pudieron verse las siluetas de tres personas.

—¡Hola, vieja! — saludó Naruto, tan alegre como siempre.

—¡No me llames vieja, Naruto — gritó la Godaime enojada, levantándose de su asiento, dispuesta a golpear al chico.

Sakura le dio un golpe a su rubio compañero. Tsunade, aún enojada, volvió a sentarse.

—Bueno, ya, pongan atención — mandó la Hokage. Las miradas de todos fueron dirigidas hacia ella —. Él — apuntó a la persona que le acompañaba — es Sekko Yowai, viene de un templo y va a ayudarnos con lo del clima.

Los ninjas se sorprendieron.

—¿Qué es lo que él hará, Tsunade-sensei? — preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. Ese tipo no parecía ser fuerte ni tener alguna habilidad especial… pero, ella ya había aprendido a no guiarse por las apariencias, quizás, él sí pudiese hacer algo.

—Bueno, él… — Tsunade dudó por un momento, buscaba las palabras indicadas para decir lo que tenía que decir — Él les explicara — Era mejor que él mismo explicara ¿no?

Los shinobis miraron a Yowai. Él estaba tan sorprendido que sólo logró balbucear algunas incoherencias. Tsunade bufó.

—Él dice que el causante de este clima es un demonio — confesó la Godaime al ver que Yowai no hacía más que balbucear.

—¡¿Un demonio?! — exclamó un extrañado Naruto. Los demás miraban sorprendidos a la Hokage. El que un demonio fuese el causante del clima les parecía tan imposible como que Naruto dejara de comer ramen —. Él está loco, dattebayo.

Tsunade volvió a bufar, sabía que Yowai no diría nada, ella debería explicarlo todo.

**000**

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, lo más rápido que podían ir. El viento frío chocaba contra sus rostros helados. Los suelos antes verdes del bosque, estaban teñidos de blanco. No era agradable salir de misión con un clima como ese.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían pasado antes por misiones en donde debían soportar un clima frío, pero la situación actual superaba a esa experiencia anterior.

Mientras tanto, Neji se quejaba internamente de la tarea que le habían asignado; llevar a Yowai en su espalda. ¿Acaso no podían haber enviado a un Ninja para que les ayudara? Empezaba a pensar que el destino estaba en su contra…

Como ya se dijo, en la espalda de Neji se encontraba Yowai, quien miraba embelesado a una de las kunoichis que los acompañaban. La susodicha le decía a ese chico de traje verde y extraño corte de cabello algo sobre la misión, y él agregaba algo sobre "la llama de la juventud" al final, o en medio, de cada respuesta.

¿Cómo se llamaría aquella linda chica de ojos cafes? ¿Tendría novio? Él debía preguntar esas cosas, ya que si no tenía novio… Bueno, ya había empezado a crear una película dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó desde la espalda del Hyuuga.

—¿Me hablas a mi? — Tenten se sorprendió de que ese extraño chico le estuviese hablando. Yowai asintió y ella no le vio el problema de responder — Me llamo Tenten.

—Panda… — murmuró —. Los pandas son lindos, lindo nombre para linda chica — halagó. Tenten se sorprendió, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que le dijeran esas cosas… bien, Gai-sensei siempre se las decía, pero él no contaba.

Neji gruñó por lo bajo.

—Gracias… supongo — agradeció —. ¿Cómo sabes que significa mi nombre?

—Y-yo — no esperaba que ella le preguntase eso, y no quería que supiese que sólo lo sabía porque ese era el nombre de su prima —, u-una vez una adivina me dijo que el nombre de la mujer que me amaría sería Tenten — _"Excelente, Yowai, eres un genio". _

Tenten se sonrojo ante la confesión, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Lee, ni para Neji… quien volvió a gruñir.

—¿Tenten, por qué estas roja? — preguntó Lee.

—¿Yo? Yo no estoy roja, eh, debe ser por el calor, sí, eso, el calor — rió nerviosamente, para luego percatarse de lo que había dicho ¿Cómo podría tener calor con el frío que hacía? —. Eh, digo… es por saltar tanto, sí, eso.

Sus compañeros sólo la miraron extrañados. Volvió a reír nerviosamente y suspiró de alivio al ver que ya no le harían mas preguntas.

Continuaron con su recorrido. Según Yowai, debían buscar un lugar en especial para buscar pistas que les dieran una idea de quien era el demonio… Tenían sólo una; podía jugar con el clima, cosa sí ayudaba, pero no tanto, ya que más de un demonio tenía esa habilidad.

—¡Aquí! — exclamo el "niño-espiritista". Al escucharlo, los ninjas pararon su marcha. Bajó de la espalda de Neji — Déme mi mochila, por favor, Inuzuka-san — pidió. Kiba se quitó la mochila de su espalda y la dejó junto a su dueño.

—Ahí tienes y no me digas Inuzuka-san —_"Aunque me encanta como suena" _—, solo dime Kiba.

Yowai asintió y abrió su mochila, de ella sacó una tablilla parecida a la que le había mostrado a Tsunade, sólo que esta tenía unos raros símbolos pintados y un agujero en una de las puntas. La dejó sobre el nevado suelo. Volvió a meter las manos a su mochila y sacó, con dificultad, un artefacto metálico con la punta torcida y afilada que dejó junto a la tablilla.

—¿Para qué es eso? — preguntó Sakura, viendo como el muchacho sacaba otro artefacto metálico igual al anterior.

—Esto —señaló lo que había sacado de su mochila— atraerá al demonio y ustedes lo capturaran.

—Dudo que el demonio no trate de defenderse, en ese caso ¿Qué haremos? — cuestionó Kiba.

—¡Lo aplastaremos con el poder de la llama de la juventud! — exclamó Lee, a modo de respuesta. Tenten le golpeó.

—En caso de que se defienda, eh, no lo sé — sintió las miradas incrédulas y enojadas de los shinobis —. Digo… mejor, no lo ataquen, sólo necesito verlo para buscarlo en el libro, allí saldrán sus debilidades y a la próxima, cuando ya sepan como vencerlo, le dan una paliza monumental mas uno.

Los shinobis asintieron dudosos, preguntándose internamente de donde había salido la expresión "paliza monumental mas uno".

Pasado el momento de duda, Yowai puso cada artefacto metálico a un lado de la tablilla y clavó en sus puntas hojas congeladas de un árbol cercano. Metió la mano a uno de los bocillos de su gruesa chaqueta amarrilla y saco una pequeña figurilla, justo del tamaño del agujero que había en la tablilla.

—Bien, ahora, si ven algo… "raro", no se asusten ¿eh? —pidió con una sonrisa burlona. Los shinobis volvieron a mirarlo de mala manera.

Insertó la figurilla en el agujero, lo que provocó que este emitiera un resplandor naranja, los artefactos metálicos se apegaron instantáneamente a la tablilla. El frío aire se volvió pesado. El viento azotó los árboles con violencia.

Mientras el ritual para atraer al demonio ocurría, en el interior de Naruto se formaba el caos. Estaban llamando a un demonio, y Kyuubi era uno.

"_Hey, mocoso, ¿Qué esta pasando?"_ preguntó Kyuubi.

Naruto se extraño de que Kyuubi le hablase justo en ese momento… pero, después lo comprendió, el también era un demonio y, probablemente, quisiese salir. Él no podía permitirlo, usaría todo su autocontrol para evitarlo.

"_Estamos haciendo algo importante, no te metas, bola de pelos"_ contestó.

"_Algo me atrae… voy a salir"_

"_¡No! No lo harás"_

Mientras Naruto discutía internamente, los demás, ajenos al conflicto interno del rubio, esperaban que alguien apareciese. El portador del Kyuubi comenzó a expulsar un chakra rojo y maligno, lo que provocó que sus compañeros se percataran de lo que le estaba pasando al rubio.

—¡¿Q-Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?! — preguntó un alterado Lee, mirando sorprendido el chakra rojizo.

Ni Sakura ni Sasuke necesitaron preguntar, ellos ya sabían. Kyuubi se sentía atraído, como el demonio que era, y pujaba por salir.

—Mierda —murmuró Sasuke—. Estupido dobe, no puedes permitir que salga.

Y, para la desgracia de los presentes, justo en ese momento el demonio culpable del clima se sintió atraído y tomó dirección al lugar en donde los shinobis se encontraban.

Debían hacer algo… Y el único que podía hacerlo era Sasuke.

Activó el Sharingan y miró al rubio. Planeaba dispersar el chakra del Kyuubi, como lo había hecho la vez en que Sakura y Naruto habían ido a buscarlo a la guarida de Orochimaru. Se adentró en la mente de su compañero de equipo y pudo ver la nebulosa figura del Kyuubi y, frente a éste, estaba Naruto gritándole algo como "¡No saldrás de aquí, zorro del demonio, dattebayo!" pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Se acercó a la figura del demonio zorro y posó una de sus manos sobre él. Naruto dejó de gritarle a su demonio interno para fijarse en su compañero. Sasuke miró a Kyuubi con su sharingan, presionó la mano que tenía sobre éste y el crakra fue dispersado, al igual como había pasado la última vez.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a la realidad, vieron una extraña escena: Yowai temblando y más pálido que un fantasma abrazado a una sorprendida y, levemente sonrojada Tenten; un Neji con cara de pocos amigos; Hinata y Sakura mirándolos preocupadas; Lee sorprendido; Kiba y Akamaru asustados y Shino parado como si nada.

—¿Qué pasa, dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto, quien aún estaba un poco agitado.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun ¿Está todo bien? — cuestionó Sakura, muy preocupada.

—Sí, Sakura, está todo bajo control — respondió Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata y Sakura suspiraran de alivio —. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ellos? —preguntó, señalando a los que no estaban al pendiente de Naruto.

—Ellos… L-La verdad n-no lo sé — respondió Hinata, tartamudeando como siempre. No lo sabía ya que había estado mirando al rubio todo el tiempo.

Naruto puso cara de duda.

"_¿Qué les pasa a los demás? ¿Por qué ese como-se-llame-espiritista esta abrazando a Tenten? ¿Por qué Neji tiene más mala cara de lo normal? Esto me suena a enredo, dattebayo" _pensó.

—¡Oye, cejas de azotador! ¿Qué les pasa a todos? — preguntó Naruto, provocando que Lee reaccionara.

—¡Vimos al demonio!¡Es una chica! — exclamó Lee, aún sorprendido.

—¡¿Enserio?! Pero… ¿Por qué Nowai esta abrazando a Tenten? — volvió a preguntar.

—Porque se asustó al ver a la chica y saltó a los brazos de Tenten.

—Bien, ahora que sabemos quien es el demonio, ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Sakura.

Miraron a Yowai, quien, aún abrazado a Tenten, había recuperado su color natural y ya no temblaba. Éste les devolvió la mirada.

"_¿Qué me ven tanto, bobos?" _Pensó. —¿P-Pasa algo, Neji-san? —le preguntó al Hyuuga, quien aún lo miraba de mala manera. Eso le asustaba bastante.

Neji no respondió. Tenten apartó a Yowai de su lado y se levantó.

—¿Qué pasa, Yowai? — Esta vez, Tenten preguntó.

—N-Nada — Tenía miedo, él sólo había visto a demonios por fotografías o dibujos y ver uno de carne y hueso, era cien veces más espeluznante.

¿Quién no tendría miedo? Puede que la demonio fuese hermosa pero eso no le quitaba lo aterrador.

**000**

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Se cuestionaba así misma la demonio, su enojo provocaba que su piel se volviese grisácea y sus labios tétricamente amoratados, cosa que le quitaba bastante belleza — ¡¿Cómo es posible que los tarados a quien me mandaron a matar tengan cosas de_ esas_?! ¡Ni siquiera deberían saber que existo! ¡Mierda!

Estaba tan enojada… No podía entender como es que ellos sabían de su existencia. Se suponía que los humanos no sabían de la existencia de los seres del infierno. ¿Cómo…?

Todo estuvo claro en un minuto, de niña –lo que había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo- le habían hablado de la existencia de humanos cazadores. Ella no creía en eso, ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para enfrentarse a lo que no conoce? Ahora lo sabía.

Estos cazadores, eran expertos en los tipos de demonios, fantasmas, duendes, y todos esos temas paranormales. Había oído que incluso algunos llegaron a matar vampiros. Cosa que era bastante difícil, considerando la inmortalidad de estos…

—¡Y yo deje que me vieran! ¡Idiota! — Se jalaba los cabellos azulados. Estaba furiosa consigo misma ¿Cómo podía haber cometido semejante estupidez? — Ya, cálmate, eres perfecta, no te enojas — Acarició su cabeza, pidiéndose perdón a si misma.

Lo que había pasado hace unos momentos pasó por su cabeza otra vez.

—¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — pateó un árbol cercano, ocasionando que la nieve de éste cayese junto a ella. Su piel se oscureció más — Respira, eso es, no te alteres que te salen arrugas, cálmate, eso es, bien.

Cuando se calmó, su piel y sus labios volvieron a su color natural. De la nada, empezó a reír. ¡Ya se enterarían esos malditos! Así que querían matarla ¿no? Pues bien, ella los mataría primero.

Empezó, una vez más, con su baile. Reía como desquiciada.

Tener a una demonio loca en tu contra, definitivamente, no es nada bueno.

**000 **

Cuando se disponían a volver a la aldea, la nieve cayó sobre ellos con furia. Sacar conclusiones no fue difícil.

No podían avanzar gracias a la nieve. Tenían que buscar un refugio, y si no querían morir congelados, debía ser rápido. A lo lejos, Lee vio una cueva y les dijo a los demás. Esperarían a que la nieve no cayese tan fuerte para volver a la aldea.

Cuando entraron a su _refugio_, hicieron una fogata con algunas ramitas que Kiba traía en su mochila. El fuego apenas si calentaba, pero daba luz, cosa que necesitaban para buscar en el libro.

—Bien, ahora buscare — anunció Yowai, abriendo el pesado libro.

"_Será fácil, dattebayo"_ Pensó Naruto, para luego percatarse, por el grosor del libro, que éste tendría como mínimo mil paginas _"Ok, quizás no tanto"_.

Buscó por lo menos una hora. Resultado: Nada.

"_¿Cómo puede costar encontrar la ficha de un demonio en un libro de mil hojas?"_ Pensó.

Siguió buscando, sin éxito. Luego de un rato, decidió pasarle el libro a otra persona. Primero pensó en Sasuke, tenía la apariencia de alguien que encuentra cosas en un libro, pero él le dijo que no podía ya que no había visto al demonio. Luego pensó en Sakura, pero ésta estaba quedándose dormida apoyada en el hombro de su compañero de ojos oscuros. ¿Tenten? No, no la haría trabajar de más. Neji, el ninja que lo miraba de mala manera, él sí encontraría algo.

Se acomodó mejor, vería unas pocas hojas más y luego se lo daría al Hyuuga. Cambió de hoja y, oportunamente, encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó, despertando a quienes estaban casi dormidos. Todos le miraron como diciendo "Léelo de una maldita vez", así que lo hizo. —Bien, se llama Kori, es el demonio del frío, tiene cien años, su color favorito es…

—¡Ya ve al grano, dattebayo! — exigió Naruto, interesado en el tema pero enojado, él niño-espiritista lo había despertado.

—Voy, voy —dijo, y se salto unos dos párrafos con información, verdaderamente, innecesaria —.Aquí está lo que sí nos sirve. Debilidades: Fuego. Eso es todo.

El silencio se hizo presente.

—¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó Sakura —¿Nada más?

—Nap, nada más.

¿Cómo iban a vencerlo si sólo era débil contra el fuego?

—D-Debe haber al-algo más, y-yo buscare —Ofreció Hinata. Tomó el libro y empezó a leer la ficha de _Kori_.

Debía encontrar algo y lo haría, tenía que hacerlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

OMG! ¡¡7 Hojas!! Son libres de esperar al Apocalipsis xD

Mira que me ha costado, casi muero ;-;… Pero no morí (H)

Sí, es raro que a un OC le guste Tenten –no he visto muchos fics así- pero yo lo hice, además, siempre hacen que se enamoren de Sakura o Hinata, eso ya me tiene harta xD

¡Mil gracias a los que leen! De verdad :D

Bien, bien… ¿Comentarios? *-*

_-. PameChan xP Fuera .-_


End file.
